staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 Maja 2005
06:30 Moda na sukces; serial prod. USA (dolby surround) 06:50 Ekonomika dla Kazika 07:00 Agrolinia; magazyn 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:16 Rok w ogrodzie; magazyn 08:35 5-10-15; program dla dzieci i młodzieży 09:05 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:35 Fantaghiro; serial anim.prod.hiszpańskiej 10:00 W świecie mitów; (Myth Quest); 2001 serial prod. kanadyjskiej (stereo) 10:55 Zwierzowiec; magazyn (stereo) 11:10 Piotrek zgubił dziadka oko, a Jasiek chce dożyć spokojnej starości; 2000 serial TVP; reż: Włodzimierz Głodek 11:40 Zaginiony świat; serial prod. angielskiej 12:35 Mieszkać z wyobraźnią; - Krakowskie klimaty; magazyn (stereo) 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Zwierzęta świata; Surykatki.Grunt to rodzina; film dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 13:40 Małe ligi; magazyn dla młodych widzów 14:00 Tsatsiki - Friends Forever - film familijny prod. szwedzkiej 16:00 Co tu jest grane ?; magazyn muzyczny stereo 16:25 Moda na sukces; serial prod. USA (dolby surround) 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 KISS...kulturalny informator subiektywny 17:30 Od przedszkola do Opola; program rozrywkowy (stereo) 18:00 Sąsiedzi; serial komediowy TVP stereo 18:30 Plebania; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 19:00 Wieczorynka; Bracia Koala; serial anim.prod.angielskiej (stereo) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:53 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 21:00 Eurowizja 2005 - finał 00:20 Prawo i bezprawie; (Law and Order); 1999 serial kryminalny prod. USA dla dorosłych; wyk: Chris Meloni, Mariska Hargitay, Dann Florek, Richard Belzer i inni 01:05 Kino nocnych marków; Determinacja śmierci; (Determination of Death); 2001 film sensacyjny prod. USA (93') zgodą rodziców; reż: Michael Miller; wyk: George Dzundza, William Katt, Drew Snyder, Marty Papazian 02:40 Zakończenie programu 06:55 Echa tygodnia; /dla niesłyszących/ 07:25 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:50 M jak miłość; serial TVP (stereo) 08:40 M jak miłość; serial TVP (stereo) 09:30 Szansa na sukces; - Wilki; program rozrywkowy (STEREO) 10:25 Kręcioła; magazyn dla młodzieży 10:45 Na dobre i na złe; serial prod. TVP 11:45 Klinika małych stworzeń; telenowela dokumentalna TVP stereo 12:05 Kino bez rodziców; Magiczny autobus; odc. 15 - Mięśnie to za mało; serial animowany prod. USA stereo 12:35 Kino bez rodziców; Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki; odc. 15; serial prod. USA (stereo) 13:30 30 ton! - lista, lista - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny stereo 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 15:05 Dajmy im szkołę!; - Dumny Albion; program rozrywkowy 16:05 Święta wojna; serial TVP 16:40 Tygrysy Europy; odc. 14 - Tygrysy nie płacą; serial TVP stereo 17:30 Linia specjalna; program publicystyczny Barbary Czajkowskiej (audiotele: 0-400-207-022 NIE, 0-400-207-055 TAK) 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Łowcy śmiechu; - Grzegorz Halama; talk show 20:00 Panorama flesz 20:05 Bezlitośni ludzie; (Ruthless People); 1986 komedia prod. USA (91') zgodą rodziców; reż: Jim Abrahams; wyk: Dany De Vito, Bette Midler, Judge Reinhold, Helen Slater 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:29 Pogoda 22:40 Drakula 2000; (Dracula 2000); 2000 horror prod. USA (96') /tylko dla dorosłych/; reż: Patrick Lussier; wyk: Christopher Plummer, Gerard Butler, Jonny Lee Miller 00:20 Sędzia Falcone; (Falcone); 1999 film fabularny prod. włosko-amerykańskiej (102') dla dorosłych; reż: Ricky Tognazzi; wyk: Chazz Palminteri, Murray Abraham, Anna Galiena 02:05 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06.15 Pierwsza milość (37) - serial 07.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 07.20 Wystarczy chcieć - magazyn medyczny 07.30 Domowa kawiarenka - magazyn kulinarny 08.00 Vu-gi-oh (13) - serial animowany, Japonia 08.30 Hugo Familijny - program dla dzieci 09.00 Pasjonaci - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.30 Idol 4 Extra - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 10.15 Samo życie (522-525) - serial 13.15 Na zawsze razem - teletumiej 14.15 Exclusive - program rozrywkowy 14.45 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Liga Mistrzów Śmiechu - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 15.45 Wydarzenia 15.55 Prognoza pogody 16.00 13 posterunek (3) - serial 16.40 Pies przed sądem - film 18.45 Wydarzenia 19.05 Sport 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Klinika samotnych serc (12) 20.15 Idol 4 - program rozrywkowy 21.30 Studio LOTTO 21.50 Szkola uwodzenia - dramat Obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Roger Kumble, wyk. Sarah Michelle Gellar, Ryan Phillippe, Reese Witherspoon, Selma Blair 00.00 Idol 4: Wyniki - program rozrywkowy 00.25 Gala boksu zawodowego 01.25 Maska diabła - horror, Francja/Kanada/USA 2000, reż. George A. Romero, wyk. Jason Flemyng, Peter Stormare, Leslie Hope, Nina Garbiras 03.20 Reebok hip-hop - magazyn muzyczny 04.55 Aquaz Music Zone - magazyn muzyczny 05.45 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Telesklep 07:40 Chwila prawdy - program rozrywkowy Polska 2004 08:55 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny Polska 2005 09:25 Wykręć numer - teleturniej Polska 2005 10:30 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny Polska 2005 11:05 VIVA Polska! - program muzyczny Polska 2005 12:05 Adrenalina Polska 2005 12:20 Na Wspólnej (464) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 12:48 Na Wspólnej (465) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 13:16 Na Wspólnej (466) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 13:43 Na Wspólnej (467) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 14:10 Dzieciaki z klasą - program rozrywkowy Polska 2005 15:25 Mamy cię! - program rozrywkowy Polska 2005 16:45 Siłacze - program rozrywkowy Polska 2005 17:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny Polska 2005 18:30 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:40 Uwaga! - magazyn Polska 2005 20:00 Kryminalni 2 (9) - serial kryminalny Polska 2005 21:05 Taniec z gwiazdami (6) - program rozrywkowy Polska 2005 22:20 Forrest Gump - tragikomedia USA 1994 01:15 Nash Bridges (110) - serial sensac. USA 1996 02:15 Aniołki z piekła rodem (4) - serial sensac. Niemcy 2002 03:10 Andrzej Gołota - Lamon Brewster - boks 05:05 Uwaga! - magazyn Polska 2005 left|thumb|79x79px 6.55 Mały pingwin Pik−Pok (14): Wycieczka nad jezioro – serial animowany, Polska 1990 7.05 Wędrówki Pyzy (4): Toruńskie igraszki – serial animowany, Polska 1980 7.15 Mały pingwin Pik−Pok (15): Parasol wujka – serial animowany, Polska 1990 7.25 Lippy and Messy (27) 7.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 7.45 Aktualności 7.50 Trzymaj formę – magazyn poradnikowy 8.00 Z życia Kościoła – program religijny 8.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 8.45 Śniadanie u... – magazyn 9.00 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 9.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 9.45 Przegląd gospodarczy 10.15 Eurinfo 10.30 Kurier 10.35 Stacyjka (2): Wizyta noblisty – serial komediowy, Polska 2004 11.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 11.45 Europa w zagrodzie 12.10 Panorama morza (7) 12.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 12.45 Jak dalej żyć? 13.10 ZUS radzi (36) 13.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 13.50 Lalka (5): Widziadło – serial obyczajowy, Polska 1977 15.10 To jest temat 15.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 15.45 Aktualności 15.50 Pocztówki z wdziękiem – program muzyczny 16.00 Gra!my – muzyczny pojedynek – program rozrywkowy 16.30 Kurier 16.35 Era Basket Liga 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 Kurier 18.35 Regiony kultury. Nowości 18.50 Kraina indygo (14) – serial obyczajowy, Francja 1995 19.50 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier, studio pogoda 20.45 Bilans Trójki 21.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 21.45 Aktualności 21.55 Wiadomości sportowe 22.05 Magazyn sportowy 22.30 Kurier, sport, pogoda 23.15 Ultimo, czyli ostatni (1) – film kryminalny, Włochy 2003, reż. Michele Soavi, wyk.: Raoul Bova, Tony Sperandeo, Marcello Mazzarella left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 program rozrywkowy 06:50 Skarby przyrody; magazyn 07:10 Madonny polskie; - Matka Boża Tuchowska; reportaż 07:40 Pomorskie krajobrazy 08:00 Echa tygodnia; (program w języku migowym) 08:35 Plecak pełen przygód; serial prod. polsko-fińsko-niemieckiej 09:00 Od przedszkola do Opola; program rozrywkowy (stereo) 09:35 Wieści polonijne; magazyn 09:50 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Łowca boskiej cząstki; reportaż Jolanty Roman-Stefanowskiej 10:20 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 10:40 Klan; odc. 938; telenowela TVP (stereo) 11:00 Klan; odc. 939; telenowela TVP (stereo) 11:25 Klan; odc. 940; telenowela TVP (stereo) 11:50 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza 12:15 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka; program muzyczny 12:45 Książki z górnej półki; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Dom; odc. 10 - Nie przesadza się starych drzew; serial TVP 14:50 program rozrywkowy 15:35 Ale jazda!; magazyn 16:00 Wielka gra; teleturniej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Nie tylko o... 17:30 Linia specjalna; program Barbary Czajkowskiej 18:00 M jak miłość; odc. 239; serial TVP stereo 18:50 Pamiętaj o mnie...; koncert życzeń 19:15 Dobranocka; Noddy; - Noddy i wiatr; serial animowany prod. angielskiej (stereo) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:53 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 21:00 Eurowizja - finał 00:30 M jak miłość; odc. 239; serial TVP stereo 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem; Noddy; - Noddy i wiatr; serial animowany prod. angielskiej (stereo) 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 01:54 Pogoda 02:00 Dom; odc. 10 - Nie przesadza się starych drzew; serial TVP 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie...; koncert życzeń 03:50 Kobiety znad Wisły; Panna Nikt; 1996 dramat prod.polskiej (99'); reż: Andrzej Wajda; wyk: Anna Wielgucka, Anna-Maria Mucha, Anna Powierza 05:35 program rozrywkowy 06:15 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Łowca boskiej cząstki; reportaż Jolanty Roman-Stefanowskiej 06:45 Linia specjalna; program Barbary Czajkowskiej 07:15 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5:45 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 6.10 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 6.35 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 7.00 Modna Moda - magazyn o modzie 7.30 Instynkt tropiciela - przewodnik po Polsce 8.00 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 8.30 Strefa P - magazyn 9.00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Rajd Cypru 10.00 Ja się zastrzelę (119) - serial komediowy 10.30 Diagnoza morderstwo (33) - serial kryminalny 11.30 Sztukateria - magazyn 12.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 12.30 Instynkt tropiciela - przewodnik po Polsce 13.00 Mecz siatkówki mężczyzn - Polska - Słowacja 15.00 Joan z Arkadii (16) - serial 16.00 CHCĘ BYĆ PIĘKNA - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Cień anioła (37) - serial 18.00 Jakoś leci - komedia romantyczna, USA, 1997, r. James S. Robinson; w. Brendan Fraser, Joanna Going, Celeste Holm 20.15 Podniebni piraci - film przygodowy, Australia-USA 1986, reż. Colin Eggleston; wyk. John Hargreaves, Meredith Phillips, Max Phipps, Bill Hunter, Simon 22.10 IDOL EXTRA 22.55 Wydarzenia 23.05 Komenda - serial dokumentalny 23.35 Ostatni przerzut - film fabularny, Wielka Brytania-Węgry 2001, reż. Anthony Hickox; wyk. Armand Assante, Corey Johnson, Anthony Hickox, Ornella Muti, Jürgen Prochnow. 1.40 Drogówka - magażyn policyjny 2.05 Komenda - serial dokumentalny 2.30 Ekstraliga żużlowa - magazyn 2.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 3.20 Strefa P - magazyn 3.50 Joker - talk-show 4.40 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06:10 Telesklep 08:10 Droga do gwiazd 09:15 Tajemnice Smallville, odc. 12: serial 10:15 Casablanca: film 12:20 Kosmos 1999, odc. 10: serial 13:25 Usterka: film 14:00 Na osi 14:35 Prawo ulicy, odc. 12: serial 15:55 Ptaki ciernistych krzewów, odc. 2: serial 17:00 Miss USA 2005 19:00 Pogoda na miłość, odc. 16: serial 20:00 Najlepszy kumpel: film 22:05 Łańcuch szczęścia: film 00:05 Wszystko o Miriam, odc. 1 01:15 Nocne igraszki TVN 24 05:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/sport/Cały ten świat 06:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Bilans 07:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/sport/Studio 24 07:30 Serwis/Multikino 08:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Portfel 08:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Bez komentarza 09:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/sport 09:30 Serwis/Zdrowie 10:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/sport 10:30 Serwis/Styl 11:00 Serwis/Cały ten świat/prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis/Cały ten świat 12:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Polska na weekend/sport 12:30 Serwis/Automaniak 13:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Bez komentarza 13:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Bilans tygodnia 14:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/sport 14:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/24 Naj 15:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/sport/e-Life 15:30 Serwis/Praca 16:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/sport 16:30 Serwis/Raport 17:00 Serwis/Portfel/sport 17:30 Serwis/Studio 24 18:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Kalejdoskop tygodnia 18:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Zdrowie 19:00 Fakty/sport/prognoza pogody 19:30 Serwis/Styl 20:00 Serwis/Cały ten świat/prognoza pogody 20:30 Serwis/Cały ten świat 21:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/magazyn sportowy 21:30 Serwis/e-Life 22:00 Serwis/Firma 22:30 Serwis/Multikino 23:00 Serwis/Bilans tygodnia 23:30 Serwis/Zdrowie 00:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/magazyn sportowy/reportaż 00:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/sport/Cały ten świat 01:30 Fakty/sport/prognoza pogody 02:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Praca 02:30 Serwis/Raport 03:00 Serwis/Bez komentarza/magazyn sportowy 03:30 Serwis/Automaniak 04:00 Fakty/sport/prognoza pogody 04:30 Serwis/Styl Eurosport 08:30 YOZ – Youth Only Zone 09:00 Rajdy ekstremalne: Sporty ekstremalne 09:30 Liga Mistrzów – Vintage 11:00 Tenisowe historie 11:15 Vip Pass: Magazyn sportowy 11:30 Giro d'Italia: Kolarstwo 12. etap: Cesena – Treviso 12:30 Top 24 Clubs – ranking klubów 13:00 Liga Mistrzów – Happy Hour 14:30 UCI Pro Tour – Giro d'Italia: Kolarstwo 13. etap 17:15 European Tour w Monte Carlo, odc. 4 18:15 Zawody w Paryżu: Sporty walki 20:15 Fight Club: Sporty walki Superleague w Oberhausen 23:15 YOZ – Youth Only Zone 23:45 Wiadomości Eurosportu: Wiadomości sportowe 00:00 A. Abraham – H.J. Velazco: Boks Walka w wadze średniej o międzynarodowe mistrzostwo WBA – turniej międzynarodowy w Dortmundzie 01:15 T. Ulrich – M. Barney: Boks Walka w wadze półciężkiej (do 81 kg) o mistrzostwo Europy w Riesie Polonia 1 06:40 Magiczne igraszki: film 07:00 Yattaman: film 07:25 Geronimo, odc. 24: serial 08:25 Top shop 17:00 Prawda o kobietach: film 18:50 Stoliczku nakryj się, odc. 6 19:20 Młody książę: serial 19:45 Królewna Śnieżka: film 20:10 Rimini, Rimini – rok później: film 22:00 Projekt UFO: serial 23:00 Marianna Rokita 23:20 Seks telefon 23:40 Seksplozja 00:00 Ania i Kasia zapraszają 00:20 Night Shop 00:35 Military Shop 00:45 Tina, Maja i Viola 01:05 Zdarzyło się naprawdę 01:30 Night Shop 01:45 Seks wspomnienia 02:05 Night Shop 02:20 Seks flirty 02:40 Dziewczyny z X-chata 03:00 Night Shop 03:10 Marianna Rokita 03:25 Night Shop 03:45 Seks flirty, odc. 4 04:00 Seks flirty, odc. 5 HBO 05:20 Na planie 06:30 Dziewczyna z Alabamy: film 08:20 Cinema, cinema 08:45 Zakręcony piątek: film 10:20 Gwiazdy Hollywood 10:45 Bezimienni bohaterowie: film 12:10 Detektyw Foyle: Dekownicy: film 13:50 Na planie 14:15 Kto pierwszy, ten lepszy: film 15:55 Starsza pani musi zniknąć: film 17:25 Britney Spears – Onyx Hotel 19:00 Dziewczyna z Alabamy: film 21:00 HBO na stojaka!, odc. 110 21:30 Schmidt: film 23:35 Wilk: film 01:40 S.W.A.T. Jednostka specjalna: film 03:35 Muza: film HBO 2 05:45 Podglądając Hollywood 06:30 Gwiazdka Muppetów: film 08:00 Dwa miliony dolarów napiwku: film 09:40 Cinema, cinema 10:10 Pinokio: film 12:00 Peter Gabriel – koncert we Włoszech 13:00 Pokojówka na Manhattanie: film 14:45 Virginia: film 16:30 Nazwiska w marmurze: film 18:05 Latająca klasa: film 20:00 Equilibrium: film 21:45 Carnivale, odc. 15: serial 22:35 Na odwrót: film 00:00 Żyć szybko, umierać młodo: film 01:50 Ginostra: film 04:15 Scratch left|thumb|79x79px 06:15 Globo Educação 06:40 Globo Ciência 07:05 Globo Ecologia 07:25 Ação 07:55 Fórmula-1 - Treino para o GP de Mônaco de Fórmula 1 09:05 TV Globinho 11:30 Os Simpsons 11:55 Praça TV - Primeira Edição 12:45 Globo Esporte 13:15 Jornal Hoje 13:45 Vídeo Show 14:20 Caldeirão do Huck 16:17 Globo Notícia 16:20 Sessão de Sábado A Sombra e a Escuridão 18:05 Como uma Onda 18:55 Praça TV - Segunda Edição 19:15 A Lua Me Disse 20:15 Jornal Nacional 20:55 América 22:00 Zorra Total 23:05 Supercine Um Amor do Passado 00:40 Altas Horas 02:40 Corujão Resgate Impossível Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rede Globo z 2005 roku